


Avenging Angel

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2013 [1]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Character Study, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew what she’d been re-made for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickamix (shakensilence)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pickamix+%28shakensilence%29).



> And so it begins. I hereby kick off my 9th Writing Anniversary Fic-A-Palooza! I will post one fic a day 'til I'm done. Enjoy!
> 
> Title: Avenging Angel  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: Firefly/Serenity  
> Character/Pairing: River Tam  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Spoilers for the series and the movie.  
> Prompt: River, wings  
> Author’s Note: Written for the groovy pickamix in honor of my 9th Writing Anniversary Fic-A-Palooza. I hope you like it, honey! Unbetaed.  
> Written: February 4, 2013  
> Word Count: 239

~*~*~*~*~*~

_No power in the ‘verse can stop me._

River was all too aware that she was broken and likely could never be repaired. No, not broken, but re-made. It pained her to watch Simon try and try and try to find some way to _fix_ her only to fail time after time after time. There was nothing to fix. The Academy had cracked her open and scrambled everything around and forgot to leave a way to put her back together again.

She would never be the way she was before, but she could be better than she had been. She knew what she had been re-made for now. She could help her crew and make sure they had a chance. The Reavers were coming and she was not going to let them get what was left of her family. She was afraid, more afraid than she’d been since she escaped, but that fear would serve her well.

The fear gave her wings and she felt like she really could fly as she shoved Simon’s bag away from the door and shut her friends away from the oncoming horde. She picked up a bloody axe and began to dance. If anyone had really cared to look they would have seen the shadow of black wings dipped in blood flaring behind an angel of death made human. It was her turn to protect now.

_No power in the ‘verse can stop me._

-30-


End file.
